Accidentally in love
by Gosse
Summary: Luna's first love.


**_Songfic?_**  
**Title:** Accidentally in love  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the books or any of that good stuff. JK Rowling does. But let me imagine that I do, OK? Oh yeah and I do not own 'Accidentally in love' from the Counting Crows. They do.

* * *

Luna Lovegood entered the vast Ravenclaw common room in a state of fury. She walked so stiff to the girls' dormitory's stairs that some people turned around to see what was wrong. "How dare he? How could he send me these when he knows I am absolutely NOT interested? In fact those flowers were..." Luna Lovegood talking alone, this was old news, everyone got back to their usual Sunday activities. Luna got up the stairs and in her furor she broke the handrail; none would know if it was physically or magically. Moments later she tempered down the stairs and began attacking a little red book by taking out all the pages one by one and throwing them in the fire. People were starting to notice by now. She was still talking to herself really loudly and stopping at times her destruction project to make wide arms movement. The usually calm Loony was being far more interesting so a brown haired girl turned to her and asked "What's wrong Luna?". Luna did not turn around to look at her, but her head fell down a little and she looked at the half shorter, torn red book in her hand, almost wondering why she was ransacking it. She directed her glance through the large window on to the bright green grass outside the Hogwarts castle. Slowly, like she was not aware of releasing it, the book fell to her feet. "What's wrong?" she whispered to herself with a small sad smile, "I don't know, he's just so..." 

**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

Now, more than half the heads in the common room were turned toward her with inquiring looks to their face; but Luna sure didn't take any notice. Suddenly, so abruptly in fact that everybody else in the room leaped, she turned 'round, took her coat in her right hand and ran for the door. In the Ravenclaw common room there was a moment of silent tension. One of the least popular student in the school was being furious and some of them were starting to think that it might be because of a love interest. More to it was that the little book that might explain it all was lying down the floor, already open and its owner far away. WHAT WERE THEY WAITING FOR? Four girls jumped at once on the notebook and were too occupied in trying to tear it off from the hands of the others to hear a voice behind them shout "Veritaserum, VERITASERUM, I forgot something!". One of the girls panicked and threw the book about four feet away from its original position. When Luna entered the common they were all holding their breathes, maybe worried that she might yet break something else. Luna ran straight to the place where was the notebook, like she had known all along where it would be, and did not say anything concerning its changed position, nor did she frown or show any sign of anger. After her departure the whole Ravenclaw common room was one big sigh.

Luna ran into the corridors of the school, her hair swooshing all over her face and the exterior world one big blur to her. She had to get away, get away from it all; all of this had been going way too fast. She could not recall exactly what had happened in her heart and mind and that scared her. She sat down on the edge of the lake and put her eyes into her own. Her reflection did not show her anything particularly happy. Who was she to love and be loved? Did she deserve it? As she thought so, one silver tear hit the surface of the lake and rang in one sad music tone.

**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love **

Perhaps she hadn't ever had a real boyfriend, but she knew what happened in relationships: people got hurt. And she had already been hurt bad time. Her mother dying, her father dropping into depression and her lonesome statute had brought her to keep a guard which she had planned on never letting down. But before she knew it, he was under it. She had not planned on letting her real self shine for him, but he did not care whatever that was which she had planned. She had thought after such a loss- her emotional armour- she would feel weak, but she did not. She felt stronger with his love and support. She got up and thought, why not?

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

Truly, was she in love? She did not know how to answer to that question. Actually all she could feel was... rush. And she had to admit she quite liked it. No more calm, sweet tempered Luna who was there to fit people's needs, even if they meant that she had to be the Loony one. She felt like putting all she had in this relationship, she felt like not being responsible anymore. Let's be unreasonable, let's be insane; said her eyes.

**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love **

A small silhouette got out of the castle. She recognized it immediately. The long light-brown hair, the robes that were few inches too short, even the way he walked: like his whole body was saying "Yeah, I'm going somewhere" all this determination, all this confidence... She had to grin in spite of herself, just because she was so happy. She grinned so widely it made her cheeks hurt, and she liked that. How much more happy can you get, when you hurt from happiness?

**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

The wind blew her hair off in every direction making it impossible for her to see. She closed her eyes and smiled widely. Her fears had been blown away too. There would be hard times, but she didn't care. She wanted to say "I want to do this thing. I want to be with you"

**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**

He became closer with every step. "Just a little more, I want to see what you eyes are saying." said Luna.

**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**

His eyes said "I've waited for ever for you". Their story was like a fairy tale, everything had happened at a proper time for a proper reason, and she felt like he was this reason. "Be my reason" said her eyes.

**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love **

They had not been meant for each other. Every single thing had been against them, yet it only pushed them toward each other more quickly. They hadn't wished for this to happen, nobody had asked them their opinion, but Luna felt she was just as glad. They could as well have said no.

They hadn't been expecting it. You don't choose your lover. It was just like the first time you realize Santa is not really Santa, or the tooth fairy; at that point you realize someone loves you enough to make that all up for you. Someone loves you enough to lie to you and make the fairy tale come true.

**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**  
**Accidentally **  
**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally**

He took one final step closer to her. They were so close they could feel each other's breath on their face. They were so close they could not bear not to be closer. Suddenly, they both smiled. Just like it was a sign nature had been waiting for, it began to rain. They smiled, and smiled, and smiled; and this moment lasted forever.

**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her**

Some emotions can be communicated by voice, others just can't. They had never spoke their love aloud, maybe because it was just so obvious. Maybe because it was written in the skies, or somewhere inside the current of sparkles which now passed on between them.

In a second, he was on her. She was on him. They were one. In one embrace, they kissed.

**Love ...I'm in love **

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWS ARE LURVE!**


End file.
